


Songe songe Céphise à cette nuit cruelle...

by Oceanna



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harcèlement, Narrateur pas fiable, Texte au "tu", tant de rancune (justifiée)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: George face à Regulus en cinquième année et ses tentatives de rassembler contre le harcèlement. Il est le seul, sans doute, à être douloureusement conscient des incohérences, paradoxes et silences de ce revirement.





	Songe songe Céphise à cette nuit cruelle...

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas à quel point c’est ouvertement visible dans cet AU, mais j’aime beaucoup les narrateurs qui ne sont pas fiables. C’est une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais absolument faire ce point de vue de George qui tombe beaucoup dans tout ce que Regulus ne dit pas – même s’il n’est pas non plus un narrateur plus fiable à son encontre que Regulus dans ses journaux.
> 
> Et pour une fois, le titre vient d’Andromaque de Racine.

Tu viens à peine d’ouvrir ta bouche que tu maudis ta grande gueule. Tu ne voulais pas le faire, mais voir Regulus se refaire sa virginité te mets en rage. Tu aurais voulu le voir hésiter, mais il n’a rien dit. Son visage est resté lisse, et tu as tourné les talons avant de l’entendre te répondre parce que tu savais que tu n’aurais pas ce que tu souhaitais. Tu voulais le voir admettre que ce ne sont que des mots et des postures et qu’il ne veut rien faire. Au moins entre lui et toi.

Tu sais qui est Regulus Black mieux que les autres : tu le sais parce que tu n’as pas été son ami ni son ennemi et que tu partages ton dortoir avec lui depuis quatre ans. Tu sais que ses beaux discours ne sont que des paroles en l’air – de la merde en boîte. Il a beau dire qu’il sait ce que c’est que d’être attaqué, harcelé, que c’est insupportable, tu sais aussi ce qu’il n’a pas dit pendant quatre ans. Toi, _toi_ , tu sais ce que c’est. Tu as été la première victime de Max et Walden ; le fils Abbot qui n’a pas atterri au bon endroit, celui qui s’est retrouvé seul dans les cours où il fallait se mettre par paire, la cinquième roue du carrosse – pas assez haut pour être respecté, pas assez bas pour être ignoré. George-sans-ami, George-la-fillette, George-dans-ta-gorge… George, juste assez haut pour oser prétendre qu’un Abbott vaut bien un Black – mais pas assez, jamais _assez_ , pour être à la hauteur de tes ambitions.

Surtout : tu sais que Regulus ferme les yeux. Qu’il a laissé faire pour avoir la paix, pour ne pas se mouiller. Oh, il peut bien mentir, dire qu’il ne s’était rendu compte de rien ! C’est ce qu’il dira si tu ouvres ta bouche, et c’est trop tard, maintenant, parce que si tu parles, tu seras un jaloux, un suiveur. Crétins, tous !

Toi tu sais qu’il n’avait qu’à regarder, que s’il a regardé, il a refusé d’agir.

Pourquoi changerait-il maintenant ?

Mais non : il tortille du cul, il fait la sainte Nitouche qui découvre la vie. Pur et innocent ; trop haut pour avoir découvert avant la réalité de la vie.

Conneries !

.

Oh, oui, il a senti passer sur sa belle gueule ce que ça veut dire d’avoir des gens qui sont déterminés à le voir souffrir.

Mais qu’en est-il de savoir que les autres ne s’arrêteront pas – pas dans dix jours, pas dans un mois, pas dans l’année ? Que sait-il du reste – des moments où tu as emprunté la même route sans savoir pourquoi, où tu t’es laissé faire, sans savoir pourquoi et où… Que sait-il des petits murmures à ton oreilles, des sorts, des « c’était juste une blague » quand tu sais le degré de malveillance derrière ?

Rien.

Non : il ne connaît rien du harcèlement, de la répétition. Il n’a eu que sa bouche en cœur de détruite, une seule fois, juste assez pour jouer les martyrs, jamais assez pour _savoir_.

 

Connard.

 

Et il est là, à se coudre des habits de justiciers. Il est là à se pavaner comme si parler à Poudlard servait à quelque chose, comme s’il n’était pas aussi complice que les autres.

Mais il est un putain de Black ! Il a la famille, l’argent, et s’il n’a pas une cour à la manière de Montague ou d’Avery, il n’en est pas loin non plus – il pourrait.

Alors à chaque fois que Black ouvre la bouche pour parler de harcèlement, d’agression ou de violence, tu as envie de le cribler de sorts, de lui faire avaler du veritaserum et de l’interroger pour voir la vérité couler comme du poison hors de ses lèvres. Ce sont des foutaises ! Tout ce bordel est un mensonge que personne ne conçoit – et ceux qui savent se taisent pour préserver leur petit confort égoïste.

Et certes, tu ne comprends ni comment Regulus a pu vexer Avery et ses sbires à ce point, ni pourquoi il s’est lancé dans cette campagne…

Mais bon sang, son air affecté te donne envie de le rouer de coups. Il avait le même, même avec Corban, et tu hais que son mensonge soit si vaste, si complet. Tu veux l’accabler de sorts dès que tu vois sa tête un peu baissée, ses yeux tristes et ses lèvres mélancoliques parce que tout ça annonce ses grands discours et ses belles intentions et ses interventions publiques – et tu refuses de les avaler.

Tu sais ce qu’il est dans le cercle de votre chambre. Tu te souviens des jours où Walden te cherchait et où tu répondais et où il regardait cela en arbitre. Tu te souviens des fois où il souriait, amusé, et où Max sentait qu’il ne pouvait pas lancer de sorts. Tu te souviens des fois où il a arrêté Walden parce que ses mots n’étaient pas justes, ou pas digne de son rang. Tu te souviens surtout de toutes les fois où il n’a rien fait et où tu savais que le lendemain, Max et Walden te retiendraient avant les cours et où tu passerais toute la journée à dissimuler les sorts que tu n’aurais pas su éviter.

Tu te souviens.

Et tu as beau haïr Max et Walden et les mépriser ouvertement, cela n’atteint pas les sommets que tu ressens pour Regulus. Les deux autres sont au moins honnêtes dans leur cruauté, ils n’ont ni remord ni mauvaise conscience. Ils aiment faire souffrir et tu as été longtemps assez faible pour les laisser faire ; ils se sont détournés de toi quand cela a été trop difficile et qu’ils ont trouvé d’autres cibles plus simples. Regulus ? Regulus ment. Regulus a le luxe de détourner les yeux et de jouer les innocents. Regulus peut jouer les justiciers et les gens le croiront – mais il peut tout aussi facilement désigner d’autres cibles futures.


End file.
